amortentia
by glitter cordite
Summary: Sakura doesn't quite know what it is about the dark eyed Slytherin that has her so enraptured. But she does know that when he catches her staring during their shared potions class, her blood boils almost as fiercely as the Draught of Living Death in her cauldron. harry potter!verse/vignettes/unbeta'd


**disclaimer:** all i own is a lot of glitter and artpop, sorry friends.

**for:** giselle, bc it's still technically her birthday in alaska, and i love her more than ke$ha loves glitter or isayama loves making us cry.

**because:** happy birthday you fabulous girly you, i hope it's filled with wonder, and magic and a whole lotta love /smooches

* * *

I.

Sakura doesn't quite know what it is about the dark eyed Slytherin that has her so enraptured. But she _does _know that when he catches her staring during their shared potions class, her blood boils almost as fiercely as the Draught of Living Death in her cauldron.

"Ohh, someone's got their eyes on you, Haruno." Came the familiar snark of her deskmate, and best friend, Ino. "Sod off, Piggy." The rose haired girl retorted with a counter clockwise stir of her brew. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do, everyone in their year knew the potions teacher was soft on the Uchiha boy.

"Oh _look_, he licked his lips, gee I bet we know who's going to be wank-" "INO!"

II.

Sakura can easily say that her favorite part of term is the start of Quidditch season. The skies are a bright, crisp blue, the air is cold enough to bite at your nose, but not burn your lungs, and most of all, training is at it's roughest. Which was how the seventh year Gryffindor found herself running circuits around the pitch with her fellow Chaser, Tenten. "So I hear you fancy the Slytherin Seeker, then." Quipped the muscular witch, groomed brows waggling suggestively. And _that_, that sun drenched, sweaty moment was when Sakura knew she was going to kill Ino.

Plus, the blonde's death would mean that Sakura could move into those cute shoes she had brought back over the summer. How convenient.

III.

"You know," Her best mate begins innocently one passing period, baby blue eyes fixed on her reflection in the grungy mirror, "I was talking with that Beater you keep around today and-" "He has a _name_, Ino." "Fine," the blonde huffed, perfectly glossed lips pulling into a line, "I was talking with Kiba today and, his complete lack of manners aside- which incidentally are quite diminished by the fact that-"

"_Ino_"

"Right. He said that he thinks the Uchiha boy fancies you as well."

Knapsack rummaging ground to a halt as Sakura's wide, green gaze shot up to meet Ino's in the mirror. "He, h-"

"Oh, but that's _right," _the blonde nodded as she slipped her wand and cosmetics back into her bag, "you don't fancy him." Breezing past the shell-socked girl, the Hogwarts heartthrob paused in the doorway, "C'mon, Potions is about to start."

IV.

"I don't fancy him." The rose girl staunchly insisted, reply muffled by the set of Quidditch robes she was trying to remove. "Alright," Tenten agreed with a shrug as she sat down to pull off her boots. "No, I really, honestly don't." A curt nod, as Sakura solidified her point, tossing her robes to the floor as emphasis. "Sure thing," the brunette said with a light glance, her pseudo-seriousness lost in her ungraceful attempt to dress.

The two Chasers ambled out of the locker room, Sakura still protesting her matters of the heart, when they were caught up by a familiar blond.

"Sakura, Tennie!" Naruto Uzumaki, captain of their team and best friend since first year, cheered as he clapped the girls' backs warmly.

"Excellent flying today, we'll have those garden snakes pissing their pants for sure tomorrow-"

"Oh," the windswept boy smirked as he cut himself off, lips pulling into a toothy grin. "Well if it isn't his Highness, the Snake Prince himself!"

Said 'Prince' shot the boy a droll stare, followed by a rude hand gesture from across the pitch, where his team had gathered around him. With a nod from their captain, the Slytherins dispersed towards the locker rooms, smirking at the Gryffindors they passed gleefully.

"Wanker," "Tosser," "Incompetent" "OI."

"Well," the dark boy sneered, eyeing the hand on Sakura's shoulder cooly. "At least I don't have to flirt with my Chasers to keep them on the team." Screeching, Naruto reached for his wand before charging at the boy, "I don't need to flirt with no-"

A light step to the side, and Sasuke was breezing past, dark eyes studying Sakura's face intently. "Whatever you say, dead last."

V.

Cold feet dragged against the bright grass of the turf as Sakura made her way back up towards the castle, trailing behind the rest of her listless team. _We lost we lost we lost we lost_- racing through her head disparagingly. Where had they gone wrong? Where in their tactics, their formations, where had the damn snakes found a hole? They had just lost the first game of the season, lost it by a huge margin, lost it to _Slytherin_.

(Lost it to a team captained by a dark eyed boy who had smiled softly at her as she shouted expletives towards his beaters.)

Oh she could scream.

But instead she sighed and pushed her free hand through her loose hair. It was unbearable, knowing that they had let their whole house down. Even the broom in her hand, and the thought of an illicit ride wasn't enough to cheer her.

Up and ahead of her team, the silhouettes of the Slytherin team could be seen, laughs and cries floating back towards them on the wind. It was unfair. They had put _so much effort_ into this game. Why- Her inner diatribe was cut short by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, their confident fall beating out a tattoo against the frosted ground.

"Nice flying today," came the low rumble of her new companion. Brows furrowed, the witch turned to face the man now walking with her, blinking in surprise as one Sasuke Uchiha offered a smile. "I especially liked the part where you nearly pegged Hōzuki for his foul."

"Yeah, well, the tosser deserved it."

"Aa."

Silence fell, and Sakura tried her best not to (let her racing heart get the better of her) fume. But she had never really been one for holding her tongue, and so-

"Shouldn't you be up ahead with your team? You'll miss the celebration."

Dark eyes caught the moon as Sasuke watched her, lips pulling into a smirk. "Nah," he began, leaning towards her as if to tell a great secret. "I had other plans."

Suspiciously, "oh?"

"Yeah," the dark Seeker said with a boyish grin, pulling his broom around to mount it. "Care to go for a fly?"

VI.

"Where were you last night?"

"We had a pity party in Tennie's dorm, you should have been there."

"Sakura, it's not all that cold anymore, why wont you take your scarf off?"

"So, Forehead, still don't fancy him?"

"Sod off, Ino."


End file.
